Lancaster
For the classic version, see 'Avro Lancaster Heavy Bomber'' "Its great to be back in the skies." - Lancaster Operator - Known to be a legend within the depths of the infamous World War II, the Avro Lancaster is famous for its best attack during the war, Lancasters were famous for their part in '''Operation Chastise with the European and American based peacekeeper initiative known as League of Nations which led a full-scale bombing of a major Global Front of Liberation base with co-ordinates supplied by Germany's scout aircraft, the bomber was brought back to fight again against the GLRF as the newer variants have been equipped with new armour plating, jet engines to meet requirements for newer aircraft and a set of 30lb Iron Bombs as a primary load to use against ground targets & bases. The bombers date back from World War II, after given permission to build and fielding newer versions, plus restoring some older versions of Avro Lancasters, they began service in 2028 as the Peace Brigade's heavy bombers for dealing with enemy personnel on the ground. History The first set of Lancaster Bombers were built 1941 to serve as heavy bombers, these bombers were mostly utilised by the Royal Air Force and the Royal Canadian Air Force during the course of World War II, during the course of the conflict, the Lancaster was mostly a primary target to enemy anti-aircraft due to being a threat to enemy fortifications operated by terrorist forces within Europe. Lancasters serve several forces across the world, they were oftain used by Canada and the United Kingdom as heavy bombers. It proved to be a good alternative to the failed Avro Manchester due to being under-powered and mostly unreliable for service; thus the Avro Lancaster taken its spot as heavy bomber, the Lancaster was a successive aircraft even after World War II, the plane retired after 1963 in Canada; Lucky enough there are some airworthy planes still active across the world after being restored, this was until the new Mark.II Lancaster was ordered for the upcoming battles in the Second Eurasian Conflict. After plans were approved, combat deployment for the aircraft was now ready for use by the Company of Liberty since 65 years after its original retirement. Combat Service Since the Lancaster Bomber was first used in World War II, the famous aircraft was known to be in museums now rather than used in wars; currently two are in an air-worthy for memorial flights. The appearence of this famous icon in today's dangerous conflicts since World War II was known to be seen in active combat during the Second Eurasian Conflict as part of the Company of Liberty's Peace Brigade corps. Upgraded with updated technology, its original design has some new additional types of attachments which can allow the new Lancaster Mk.II to withstand enemy anti-aircraft units and interceptor aircraft, the Ball Turret on the aircraft were restored, only one ball turret is restored on the top along with the remaining Front and Back turrets on the bomber being converted into observation and recon hubs. World War II (Historic) This was a full-scale conflict which brought the Pacific and Europe together, Lancaster Bombers before being replacing the Manchester was still under development until its service started in 1942; the Lancaster served well with its heavy look-a-like known as the Handley Page Halifax. There have been several losses of many numbers of Lancasters due to heavy anti-aircraft fire from enemy forces during the war, leading to the bombers being escorted by fighter aircraft. Lancasters were famous for the RAF's achievement from Operation Chastise, the bombers are also known by several veterans and enthusiasts worldwide as a Dam Buster. They were around for various missions and assisting their allies within the Company of Nations during the entire war, 15 Lancasters were given to Argentina and several other numbers of the bombers were converted for civilian service after the war ended. Second Eurasian Conflict and Kalini Crisis (Today) From the depths of World War II they have been seen, the Company of Liberty's Peace Brigade decided to rebuild the legends and utilise them for combat against the terrorist threats within Eurasia and Europe. These old but reliable bombers are known to deal with GLRF forces in their campaign to combat terrorism, they were also used in bombing Forth Reich of Yuri strongholds in several parts of Russia during the Kalini Crisis. There have been some replicas of older versions of the planes with propellers for memorial purposes which raises morale of several supporters of the Company of Liberty, the Mk.II versions were utilised for combat use whilst memorial Mark.I versions were used for memorial purposes and history lessons. Currently the Lancaster is being used for combat as Heavy Bombers, they can be deployed at Special Airfields for a good price whilst they are heavy armoured and equipped with more modern attachments. Lancaster Bombers Today Currently in the world, there are 17 Lancaster Bombers from World War II being preserved in museums with two of them still being in a flyable state, one of the bombers known as Lancaster PA474 is currently being used by the Royal Air Force for the Battle of Britain Memorial Flight along with three other operational aircraft, known as Spitfire AB910, Hurricane MkIIC LF363 and Dakota ZA947, another Lancaster Bomber is being operated in Canada by the Canadian Warplane Heritage Museum restored to its former state from its production. New Lancaster Bombers being utilised by the Company of Liberty known as Lancaster Mk.II with jet engines and an armoured chassis, these new versions of the Lancaster Bombers were utilised for bombing runs against GLRF and Forth Reich of Yuri positions with a set of 30lb Iron Bombs. A ball turret on top of the bomber was restored to assist in defending itself enemy aircraft whilst the front and back parts are being used for observation checking for hostile aircraft and enemy vehicles from the air. Other Renowned Aircraft Since the Lancaster was restored for active service with Louis Carver's desire of British Aircraft, there have been some other planes within the Peace Brigade seeing action again. * Gloster "Meteor" F8 Interceptor - Being utilised as an Interceptor for dealing with enemy vehicles on the ground and aircraft, restored and rebuilt Gloster Meteors are equipped with Napalm Missiles. * Supermarine "Spitfire" Mk.VIII - Legendary Fighters from World War II, being utilised as fighter replacements for the Tycoon RC Bombers, equipped with Auto-Cannons. Gallery Company Avro Lancaster Unfinished.png|A render of the Lancaster when it was being skinned, also without propellers Behind the Scenes * If you love the Lancaster, you'll be happy to command this unit. * This legend will make a memorial return in Reign of Conflagration with two versions, currently it is being modelled at this time. :* Currently the aircraft is finished skinning and currently coded ingame, awaiting housecolours. :* The first version of the restored bomber will be equipped with heavy armour and jet engines, its payload will possibly be the same like back in World War II itself. :* The second version will have old-fashioned propeller engines and RAF Livery, in honour for the heavy bomber's service in the Royal Air Force of the United Kingdom. * Avro Lancasters are named after a county town of Lancashire, located in England. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Peace Brigade Units Category:Aircrafts Category:Unique Units Category:Units of British Origin